johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
GOWS~Part 4: The new *
Wolfenstein: The New order (May 19, 2014) Story The year is 1946, recent successes by the Nazis and failures by the Allies have caused the tide of World War 2 to turn in the Nazis' favor, the Allies are now making a last desperate attempt to win the war by eliminating Deathshead (the Nazis' chief research scientist) but as that failed, BJ then slipped into a 14-year coma, once he awoke he relizes that the world is now under the control of the Nazis, he tries to find a rebel faction and cause Nazis headaches, but what he will soon realize on what the Nazis' use to put the world back together in their own image. Gameplay Complete Playlist Much like in the 2009 game, BJ can carry 2 weapons at a time and can collect more and select them vis a weapon wheel, the weapons range from Pistols, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Rotating Machine Guns and even a retro futuristic laser weapon which can also be used as a tool to cut open certain boxes and ventilation ducts. If BJ wants a bit more firepower, he can dual-wield some weapons. The game also has perks where it gives BJ a special ability either to detect officers who can call for reinforcements or the ability to hold more knives (for silent kills) and grenades (to kill multiple enemies). In this game, it is a choice to go do your mission quietly (capping off enemies one by one) or to go in with guns blazing, there are also collectibles which not just add to your extra collectibles gallery, some can also increase BJ's health or increase the value of Armor items. The game also 2 seperate timelines (depends on who youallow to live in the first stage), each of these timelines not only have their own characters to meet but also give BJ unique abilities such as hotwire keypads or pick doorlocks. There is also a very eleborate story which you must find out by finding and reading newspaper articles. Reception The game did surprisingly well despite a lack of Multiplayer modes, still the game was fun. Wolfenstein: The Old Blood (May 5, 2015) Story The year is 1946, recent successes by the Nazis and failures by the Allies have caused the tide of World War 2 to turn in the Nazis' favor, the OSA has appointed BJ Blazkowicz and Richard Wesley to pose as Nazi Soldiers and infiltrate the German castle of Wolfenstein, their mission is to find an imprtant Nazi document folder which contains the precise location of Deathshead's compound, but they were captured and imprisoned in the castle's dungeon, BJ must escape with Wesley. But what he will soon realize that BJ will get involved in the Nazi top secret research headed by Helga von Schabbs to use the dead as weapons against the Nazis' enemies. BJ must stop them before it's too late. Gameplay The gameplay is almost the same as it is in the last game, though there are some differences. Instead of using weapons of the sci-fi variety, you use weapons that would be appropriate for the time. You use a shotgun-like weapon, a bolt action sniper rifle, and a Rocket Launcher the size of a flare gun. Apart from knives, BJ can also use a broken drainpipe to attack his enemies and to also climb up certain walls. The game also has collectibles and perks which you can obtain as well as who you save by the end of the game (which depends on what happens in the game's ending). Reception It received some amount of praise as did the first game. Fun Facts The New Order *In the Fergus Timeline, you'll meet Tekla (an eastern European woman) and in her room there is a wooden plank with the letters "IDKFA" on them, a referecne to Doom where it gives the player full ammo, health and armor as well as all the weapons in the game and all of the keys. *Bethesda has hired a German Record company named Copilot to do some songs in the game which are the game's version of 60's Rock & Roll bands and other singers of the era designed to fit the Nazi controlled world. **Die Kafer~The Beatles, their song Mond, Mond Ja, Ja, is a nod to both Beatle songs: She Loves You and their cover song Twist & Shout. Their album shown in game also references the band as the 4 men walking which references Abbey Road and on the top it says Das Bleu U-Boot which is a reference to Yellow Submarine. **Hans~Eddie Cochrane and his song Mein Kleiner VW references Cochrane's song: Summertime Blues. **Die Schafferhunde~The Monkees, and their song Zug nach Hamberg references Last Train to Clarksville **Ralph Becker~John Lee Hooker, his song Boom! Boom! is fundemenally the same as the real song. **Karl & Karla~Paul & Paula **The Comet Tails~The Beach Boys **Die Partel Damen~Martha and The Vandellas **Wilbert Eckhart und siene Volksmusik Stars~The Animals, and their song "House of the Rising Sun" is the game's version of the original song, only talking about Berlin rather than New Orleans. **Ironically, all of these songs were supposed to be featured in the game, but the original artists didn't give Bethesda or Copilot the permission to use their songs as they didn't want any Nazi implications in them. So only "Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja," and "House of The Rising Sun" made it into the game. *Though originally outright banned in Germany, The New Order (through heavy censorship) became the first Wolfenstein game to be officially released in Germany for retail sale. *In the Kreisau Circle HQ, there's a valve in the hangar that says "Vault 101" a reference to Fallout 3. The Old Blood *The game's title screen has BJ with no shirt and kicking a Nazi Soldier, this is a direct reference to the gamebox of Wolfenstein 3-D. *In Helga's office, you can find a helmet that is used in The Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim, you can even pick it up as like a regular helmet in the game (same armor value too). *On the tram in the first stage, you can see a vending machine which looks like the ones from the Fallout ''Series of games with the words re-written in German and even features Vault Boy. *Some of the characters are references to ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein **Richard Wesley~A reference to Wesley as he has the same code name (Agent 1) is a British Spy and dies from electricution **Ludwig Kessler~A German rebel fighting against the Nazis, though plays a bigger role in The Old Blood **Helga von Scabbs~A Nazi Occult research scenist like Helga von Bulow and even bears a striking resemblence to her RTCW counterpart, she was given the Surname Schabbs after Dr. Schabbs who is also a Nazi occult scientist. *In the opening credits, you'll see that the mission is known as Operation: Wolf Stone Wolf Stone is Wolfenstein in English.